Benutzer Diskussion:Ben Kenobi/Archiv8
Anakins Herkunft Du, ich habe erst gerade wieder EP 3 gesehen. Dabei ist mir ein Satz von Palpatine aufgefallen nämlich: Darth Plaigous war sogar in Stande die Midi-Chloreaner so zu beinflussen, dass sie Leben erschufen. Kann es dann sein, dass er (oder Darth Sidious) es war, der Anakin erschuf? Und von Anfang an ihn auserkoren hatte, damit er so mächtig wurde? Und auch für diesen "Zufall" zuständig war, dass ihn Qui-Gon Jinn entdeckte und ausbilden wollte? Ich meine Anakin hatte ja keinen Vater. Ich würde das gerne in den Artikel von Anakin Skywalker einfügen! Mfg Ilya 18:21, 26. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Es gibt keine Quelle die zweifelsfrei bestätigt, das Darth Plagueis oder Darth Sidious Anakin erschaffen haben, somit ist dies reine Spekulation, was bedeutet, das solange es keine Quelle gibt die sagt Plagueis habe Anakin erschaffen, darf es nicht in den Artikel eingetragen werden, da dies nicht 100prozentig belegt werden kann und somit falsch sein kann Gruß Jango 18:26, 26. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::Ich glaube, dass das Buch von James Luceno, welches ja für Rule of Two abgesagt wurde, über Anakins Herkunft und Plagueis aufklären sollte. Doch das gibt's für den Bane-Roman ja nicht mehr -.-. --Bel Iblis 18:28, 26. Aug 2007 (CEST) :::Ja, Jango, da hast du Recht, aber es könnte ja sein. Oke, ich werdes nicht einbauen. Ilya 18:52, 26. Aug 2007 (CEST) Herzlichen Glückwunsch Auch dir Ben Kenobi herzlichen Glückwunsch zum Geburtstag. Möge die Macht dich auch weiterhin schützen, leiten und begleiten. Feiere schön und ich hoffe auch du bekommst viele Geschenke (Vielleicht eine offizielle Bestätigung über einen neuen KotOR Teil ;)) und viel, viel Glück in der Zukunft. Boba 00:09, 27. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Jo, Ben! Alles Gute auch von mir! Ich hoffe, du feierst noch schön und bekommst dabei auch viele Geschenke. Vielleicht ist mal zufällig ein Scanner dabei, den du dir doch wünschst :) Gruß Anakin Skywalker Admin 00:12, 27. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::Briikase gote'tuur! und Herzlichen Glückwunsch zum Geburtstag Ben Bild:Happy.gif alles Gute im neuen Lebensjahr. Ich wünsche dir viele Geschenke Bild:Present.gif und einen schönen Kuchen zum Geburtstag, blass die Kerzen aus Bild:Wunsch.gif und wünsch dir was schönes. Gruß Jango 00:14, 27. Aug 2007 (CEST) Auch von mir herzlichen Glückwunsch. =) E.B Audienz beim Mand'alor? 09:06, 27. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Da du ja in ICQ nicht on bist, gratuliere ich dir nocheinmal hier: Herzlichen Glühstrumpf zum 23. Lebensjahr. --Bel Iblis 13:09, 27. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::Herzlichen Glückwunsch auch nochmal hier! Feier noch schön! :) Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 13:32, 27. Aug 2007 (CEST) :::Auch auf diesem Wege nochmal alles Gute und viele tolle neue Artikel im nächsten Lebensjahr.--Yoda41 Admin 15:01, 27. Aug 2007 (CEST) Alles Gute zum Geburtstag auch von mir.--DarthVader 16:15, 27. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Und natürlich auch von mir! Happy Birthday! Ilya 17:12, 27. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Ben! MfG - Cody 17:22, 27. Aug 2007 (CEST) :::Auch von mir Herzlichen Glückwunsch zum Geburtstag, und noch viel Spaß mit deinen Selbst gekauften Geschenken;) --Der Heilige Klingone 17:23, 27. Aug 2007 (CEST) Danke Leute! Ihr seid super! Ich werde dann gleich mal einen für euch mittrinken. Bild:;-).gif Ich hoffe auch im vor mir liegenden Jahr auf eure Unterstützung bei der Erstellung der weltgrößten Star Wars-Enzyklopädie! Viele Grüße, Ben Kenobi Admin 17:44, 27. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Die sei dir versichert Ben, aber jetzt mal ehrlich, wenn du für jeden von uns einen mittrinkst, ist das dann nicht ein bisschen viel?^^ Gruß Boba 17:55, 27. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::Einen Schluck vom reinen Felsquellwasser! Bild:;-).gif Ben Kenobi Admin 17:56, 27. Aug 2007 (CEST) :::Bild:Lol.gif hätte ich mir eigentlich denken können^^. Ich persönlich hab mich ja der Vernichtung des Alkohols gewidmet, bis jetzt ist mir allerdings keine andere Lösung als wegsaufen eingefallen Bild:;-).gif Boba 18:21, 27. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::::Ja, weg mit dem Zeug! Bild:;-).gif Und auch noch die heimische Konjunktur angekurbelt... Ben Kenobi Admin 18:24, 27. Aug 2007 (CEST) Nachträglich alles Gute, Ben! Bei der Erstellung der weltgrößten Star-Wars-Enzyklopädie hast du dir ja was vorgenommen... Bild:;-).gif aber ich hoffe trotzdem, dass deine Wünsche in Erfüllung gehen und dass du reich beschenkt wurdest. Happy birthday! Premia Admin 05:09, 30. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Danke Premia! Nun, das mit den Geschenken geht so langsam los - meine SW-Comics sind heute mit der Post gekommen, der Scanner wird wohl auch bald da sein und auf der Party morgen werden meine Freunde wohl auch noch ein paar Euros springen lassen! Bild:;-).gif Ich hab schon gesehen, dass du ja ein tolles Geschenk von Cebtay bekommen hast, SW muss ich mir immer selber schenken... Naja, dann wollen wir mal weitermachen und ab dem Wochenende an der weltgrößten SW-Datenbank weiterarbeiten. Ben Kenobi Admin 16:51, 30. Aug 2007 (CEST) Ich möchte dir auch noch einen verspäteten Herzlichen Glückwunsch sagen--The Collector 22:35, 2. Sep 2007 (CEST) Öhm Darf ich jetzt Singular Sturmsoldat als Alternative dazuschreiben? wurde doch genehmigt oder?..frage nur, bevor mein edit falsch verstanden wird Periphalos 23:01, 28. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Lass es mal weg, hört sich in diesem Zusammenhang falsch an. Ben Kenobi Admin 23:04, 28. Aug 2007 (CEST) :: wie ihr wünscht ;) Periphalos 23:05, 28. Aug 2007 (CEST) E-Mail So in 5 Minuten bekommst du eine von mir. E.B Audienz beim Mand'alor? 23:03, 28. Aug 2007 (CEST) Schon geantwortet? E.B Audienz beim Mand'alor? 23:24, 28. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Isch nix gekriegt. Ben Kenobi Admin 23:25, 28. Aug 2007 (CEST) Wat echt? Schau noch mal nach! E.B Audienz beim Mand'alor? 23:26, 28. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Nein, nix da. Schau mal, ob du die Adresse richtig eingegeben hast. Ben Kenobi Admin 23:29, 28. Aug 2007 (CEST) Ich habs an BenKenobi@jedipedia.de geschickt. So viel Text umsonst? *snif* Ich schicks dir nochmal, diesmal kurz. E.B Audienz beim Mand'alor? 23:30, 28. Aug 2007 (CEST) So, fedische. E.B Audienz beim Mand'alor? 23:33, 28. Aug 2007 (CEST) Isse jetzt angekommen? Oder kommen die verzögert an? E.B Audienz beim Mand'alor? 23:46, 28. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Ben sagt, dass da irgendwas falsch läuft und deine E-Mails nciht ankommen. Kopier mal den Text und gehe links bei der suche in dem Kasten Werkzeuge auf E-Mail an diesen Benutzer senden. Dort einfügen und abschicken. Das klappt auf jdenfall. Boba Bei mir ist alles in Ordnung. Das müsste verdammt nochmal klappen. Wenn ich hier bei den erkzeugen auf das senden gehe, da steht dann immer nur, dass ich angemeldet sein muss und eine gültige E-Mail Adresse haben muss. Aber das bin ich und habe ich doch. E.B Audienz beim Mand'alor? 23:51, 28. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Lass deine E-Mail verifizieren, dann sollte es klappen und setzte einn haken bei E-Mails von Benutzer empfangen (in den Einstellungen) (achja ne E-Mail musst du dann auch angeben xD) Boba 23:55, 28. Aug 2007 (CEST) Ok hab ich jetzt. ich probier jetzt nochmal, ne Mail zu schreiben. E.B Audienz beim Mand'alor? 00:08, 29. Aug 2007 (CEST) So, jetzt sollte aber was da sein. E.B Audienz beim Mand'alor? 00:20, 29. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Hab geantwortet. Und benutz doch die Doppelpunkte... Ben Kenobi Admin 00:33, 29. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::Ja mach ich. Bloß warum? Das zieht sich alles nach rechts und ist Platzverschwendung. E.B Audienz beim Mand'alor? 00:35, 29. Aug 2007 (CEST) :::Es dient der Übersicht, das ist das wichtige. Ben Kenobi Admin 00:38, 29. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::::Na schön. Ich habe dir auch wieder geantwortet. E.B Audienz beim Mand'alor? 00:41, 29. Aug 2007 (CEST) :::::Alles klar. Dann sieh mal zu! Bild:;-).gif Ben Kenobi Admin 00:45, 29. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::::::Danach strebe ich mein Freund, dass kannst du mir wohl glauben. Verdammt wahr....... E.B Audienz beim Mand'alor? 00:48, 29. Aug 2007 (CEST) Banner Hallo, Ben. einmal nachträglich: alles gute zum Geburtstag. Ich hätte da aber noch eine Frage:mit welchen Programm hast du deinen Banner gemacht?? K. MephistoCT-47/26-2196 18:56, 29. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Ganz einfach mit meinem Bildbearbeitungsprogramm. Ist allerdings schon etwas älter (PhotoImpact 8)... Ben Kenobi Admin 21:57, 29. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::Danke, Meister Kenobi K. MephistoCT-47/26-2196 07:50, 30. Aug 2007 (CEST) Erneuerung einer alten Nachfrage Hallo Ben. Ich wollte dich nur noch mal an eine alte Anfrage bezüglich der Sith erinnern, welche ich schon vor einigen Wochen im Rahmen deines Githany Artikels an dich gerichtet hatte. Die Diskussion (Ideale der Sith) findest du im siebten Teil deines Archives. Ich wollte dir nur sagen, dass ich immer noch darauf warte und ihr den Artikel über Darth Bane ruhig mal deswegen fertig stellen könntet. Das wäre nett. mfg E.B Audienz beim Mand'alor? 02:14, 30. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Keine Angst, wir schreiben den Artikel schon noch. Momentan muss ich allerdings erstmal wieder etwas mehr Zeit haben. Ben Kenobi Admin 16:08, 30. Aug 2007 (CEST) kannst du bitte das hier löschen?Kategorie:Bilder von Ishi Tib--The Collector 19:03, 30. Aug 2007 (CEST) Timon Medon Falls du dich erinnern kannst: den Artikel Timon Medon ge''stub''t. Ich habe diesen Artikel ergänzt un fragdich jetzt ob du ihn wieder ent''stub''st K. MephistoCT-47/26-2196 14:55, 31. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Wenn der Artikel mal länger ist auf alle Fälle. Ben Kenobi Admin 15:30, 31. Aug 2007 (CEST) :O.K. Ich berichte dich dann. K. MephistoCT-47/26-2196 18:03, 31. Aug 2007 (CEST) Sicher? Bist du sicher, dass dies so heißt? Klatoonian, oder Klatooinian? Upps, da habe ich versehentlich Klatooia statt Klatooine geschrieben. Na ich muss mich halt erst ma wieder warm machen. Nach dieser jetzt bald kommenden Schlafphase schreibe ich "Squib". E.B Audienz beim Mand'alor? 02:14, 1. Sep 2007 (CEST) :Sicher bin ich sicher. Aber du hast deinen Fehler ja erkannt. Gute Nacht dann. Ben Kenobi Admin 02:25, 1. Sep 2007 (CEST) Timon Medon 2 So, ich habe jetzt den Artikel erweitert. Kannst ichn dir jetzt anschauen und das stub weg geben? K. MephistoCT-47/26-2196 09:31, 1. Sep 2007 (CEST) :Wundervoll! So hab ich mir das vorgestellt. Entstubt. Ben Kenobi Admin 15:25, 1. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::Danke. Aber mehr ist leider nicht rauszuholen. K. MephistoCT-47/26-2196 16:14, 1. Sep 2007 (CEST) Ach so Whipiden oder so...alles klar! E.B Audienz beim Mand'alor? 15:15, 2. Sep 2007 (CEST) :... Ben Kenobi Admin 15:16, 2. Sep 2007 (CEST) Lord Hoth Ben wirst du noch an Lord Hoth arbeiten?? Das UC ist schon lange drin. --Shaak Ti 20:54, 6. Sep 2007 (CEST) :Natürlich. Ben Kenobi Admin 21:02, 6. Sep 2007 (CEST) Antwort Oh SORRY, das hatte ich ganz übersehen, es tut mir verdammt leid, beim nächsten mal achte ich auf die Personenliste. Nochmal SORRY, ich bin einfach zu übereifrig!!! SORRY SORRY SORRY!!!!!!!! Revan1188 18:43, 9. Sep 2007 (CEST) :Ähm, okay. Aber du kannst nicht leugnen, dass die Artikel, die wir gelöscht haben, eine frappierende Ähnlichkeit mit denen der Wookieepedia hatten. 18:48, 9. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::Nein, leugnen kann ich es nicht, aber wenn das wirklich so ist, dann tut es mir leid und es ist ein blöder Zufall. Ich sage hier nocheinmal SORRY, aber ich kann nichts dafür, dass meine Ideen genauso klingen wie die Artikel in der WP. OK, ich gebe zu, dass ich mir ein paar Infos (für die Infobox) von der WP besorgt habe, aber die Artikel, die ich geschrieben habe, habe ich mir "wirklich alle" selbst ausgedacht!!! Revan1188 19:17, 9. Sep 2007 (CEST) :::Nagut, Entschuldigung akzeptiert. Aber leider können wir ja nicht in deinen Kopf schauen und nur den Text vergleichen. Dabei sind uns eben diese Ähnlichkeiten aufgefallen und wir haben entsprechend der Richtlinien und der GNU Lizenz gehandelt. Achte am besten in Zukunft darauf, dass deine Artikel sich von den Formulierungen her nicht zu sehr an die der WP anlehnen. 19:23, 9. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::::Ich werde mir ab jetzt auf jeden Fall Mühe geben, dass sich die Artikel nicht so sehr ähneln, was mir hoffentlich auch gelingen wird. Weil wir gerade dabei sind, hättest du einen Vorschlag wie? ::::Nochmals SORRY, dass ich dir deinen Artikel über Gadon Thek geklaut habe, ich hatte wie gesagt nicht auf die Personenliste geachtet, was ich in Zukunft jetzt auch immer machen werde. Revan1188 19:45, 9. Sep 2007 (CEST) :::::Mehr schreiben und vor allem selber schreiben. 19:59, 9. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::::::Also nochmal wegen allem SORRY und ich gebe mein Bestes, dass ich keine Artikel schreibe die WP-ähnlich sind und sowas. Revan1188 20:04, 9. Sep 2007 (CEST) Toller Mod für KOTOR I Su'cuy Ben! Ich hoffe, dass du mir nicht mehr böse bist wegen meiner Nerverei vor ein paar Wochen. Aber nun zu meiner Frage: Ein Freund von mir, der auch KOTOR I besitzt, hat mir erzählt, dass es einen Mod für KOTOR I gibt, der die eigene Spielfigur zu einem Twi'lek macht. Leider konnte er mir nicht sagen wo genau es ihn gibt. Ich war leider auch nicht den Mod zu finden und nun frage ich dich ob du vielleicht wo es diesen Mod gibt? Ret Bao-Dur 17:59, 10. Sep 2007 (CEST) :Keine Ahnung. 18:00, 10. Sep 2007 (CEST) Vorlage: Ben Kenobi Wozu brauchst du die denn? Zumindest bei mir funktioniert das mit der Signatur einfach über die Einstellungen. - Obi-Wan K. [[Jedipedia:Administratoren|'Admin']] | Diskussion 18:11, 10. Sep 2007 (CEST) :Weil ich nicht will, dass der ganze Mist immer im Quelltext steht. Durch die Vorlage steht da jetzt einfach nur , so wie ich es wollte. 18:14, 10. Sep 2007 (CEST) Halanit Hi Ben du hast gestern die Schlacht von halanit gelöscht was fehlte daran, die Infobox und Anleitung könnte an hinzufügen, aber was ist sonst damit. Bitte schreibe zurück und nenne die Gründe dann werde ich daran arbeiten. Viele Grüße --Vos 20:10, 10. Sep 2007 (CEST) :Ja das hat mich auch überrascht. Der Artikel war doch okay. --Shaak Ti 20:12, 10. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::Mensch Leute, lernt Deutsch! Dann könnt ihr auch gerne wiederkommen und Artikel schreiben. 20:13, 10. Sep 2007 (CEST) Bitte endlich Kommentar abgeben Naboo Meeresfische E.B Audienz beim Mand'alor? 23:40, 11. Sep 2007 (CEST) Disku in Signatur Wie kann man seine diskussionsseite in die Signatur aufnehmen? Muss man das selbst dazuschreiben?--The Collector 16:44, 12. Sep 2007 (CEST) :Du musst in deinen Einstellungen folgendes in die Zeile "Ihr Spitzname (zum Unterschreiben)" eingeben: The Collector Diskussion Wenn du das gemacht hast, muss du noch das Häkchen darunter bei "Unterschrift ohne Verlinkung zur Benutzerseite" setzen und schon bist du fertig. 16:48, 12. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::Statt "Diskussion" kannst du da alles mögliche reinschreiben. --Finwe Disku 16:51, 12. Sep 2007 (CEST) Vielen Dank--The Collector Audienz 17:56, 12. Sep 2007 (CEST) Bitte entstuben Kannst du den Artikel Tide of Progress XII entstuben oder soll ich noch mehr dazu machen? K. Mephisto Disku CT-47/26-2196 16:15, 15. Sep 2007 (CEST) :Nun, anscheinend gibt es nicht mehr darüber. Dann kann der Stub-Verweis raus. 16:27, 15. Sep 2007 (CEST) Funktionen Hi Ben, ich bin zwar hier schon eine Weile angemeldet, aber trotzdem weiß ich noch nicht alles, der Satz klingt irgendwie besch*****, aber egal, auf jedenfall würde ich gern z.B. wissen wie man seine Diskussion archiviert, oder wie man Artikel verschiebt? Ich habe es jetzt zwar nicht sofort vor, aber es wäre zumindest gut zu wissen. Im Voraus schonmal DANKE! Revan1188 12:44, 17. Sep 2007 (CEST) :Also, zum Archivieren benutzt du diese und diese Vorlage. Wenn du etwas verschieben willst, musst du entweder einen Antrag stellen bzw. einen Admin darum bitten, oder sogenannte "move-Rechte" beantragen. Wenn du die dann hast, klickst du einfach oben an der Seite auf die Schaltfläche "Verschieben" (neben "Versionen"), gibst einen Grund an und startest die Verschiebung. Und bitte: Keine Kraftausdrücke, auch keine mit Sternchen angedeutete. Gruß Kyle 13:11, 17. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::Mit der Vorlage komme ich irgendwie nicht so richtig klar, kannst du mir eine genaue Anleitung geben? Muss ich erst eine neue Seite aufmachen, oder wie funktioniert das mit dem Archiv, ich blick's einfach nicht. Revan1188 17:10, 17. Sep 2007 (CEST) :::Du musst die erste vorlage auf der Diskussion, die ins Archiv soll einfügen, dann klickst du auf den roten Link, da fügst du dann die zweite Vorlage ein und speicherst. Dann kopierst du den teil der Diskussion, der archiviert werden soll und fügst ihn auf der eben neu erstellten seite ein. Anschließend kannst du ihn auf der eigentlichen Disku löschen. MfG - Cody 17:21, 17. Sep 2007 (CEST) UC Ben, das geht so nicht. Seit 30. Juni gab es im Artikel Hoth (Jedi) keine einzige Aktivität, das sind fast 3 Monate. Da kann ich die UC auch ohne dich vorher fragen zu müssen, entfernen. Ich werde mir in nächster Zeit genaue Richtlinien für die UC überlegen, weil das sonst zu Blockaden in bestimmten Artikeln führt. Also die UC bitte erst wieder einfügen, wenn auch wirklich an dem Artikel weitergearbeitet wird. Premia Admin 13:40, 18. Sep 2007 (CEST) Groß- und Kleinschreibung bei Farben Ich hab mal ne Frage. Wiso wird in Profilen männlich klein, Augen- und Haarfarbe aber groß geschrieben? Es geht ja nicht um das Substantiv "Das Rot", sonst hieße es auch bei Geschlecht "Mann", oder? Das verwirrt mich iergendwie. Kit Fisto92 16:10, 18. Sep 2007 (CEST) :Also ich habe ja beides klein geschrieben. Sind ja Adjektive, glaube ich... Aber korrekt grammtikalisch schreibt man beides klein...Ilya 16:20, 18. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::Der Duden sagt das auch, aber hier ist mir, nachdem ich das bei einigen Artikeln verändert habe, aufgefallen, dass es hier grundsätzlich groß geschrieben wird. Yoda41 hat das sogar einfach in meinem UC-Artikel verändert... Und deshalb frage ich ja. Kit Fisto92 15:18, 19. Sep 2007 (CEST) Schreibweise in Zitaten Ich hatte für die Zitate extra die Untertitel angeschasltet, um alles genau so aufzuschreiben, esseiden, die Untertitel unterschieden sich vom gesprochen Text (was leider ab und zu verkommt). Denn die Untertitel sind doch die einzige offizielle Quelle für die Schreibweise der Dialoge, oder? Gruß Admiral Ackbar 14:20, 20. Sep 2007 (CEST) :Das Gesprochene ist entscheidend, nicht das Geschriebene. 18:14, 20. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::Aber wie ist das dann mit Akzenten und ähnlichem? Du hattest nämlich einmal bei den Neimoidianern Isch (franz. Akzent) statt Ich geschrieben, Ben, mir kommt das ein bisschen komisch vor. Gruß Kyle 13:36, 23. Sep 2007 (CEST) :::Isch finde, die Aussprache ist bei diesen Zitaten von außerordentlischer Bedeutung, da sie sonst an Witz verlieren. 13:39, 23. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::::Hm, das stimmt wirklich. Wenn ich mir die Neimoidianer ohne ihren komischen Akzent vorstelle... Bild:;-).gif Kyle 13:44, 23. Sep 2007 (CEST) Problem? Ich wollte dir nur kurz was zeigen, von dem ich nicht weiß, wie es zu deuten ist...http://www.gratis-wiki.com/codypedia/index.php?title=Benutzer_Diskussion:SHAAK_TI E.B Audienz beim Mand'alor? 08:55, 25. Sep 2007 (CEST) :Hast du da mit ihm diskutiert? Naja, egal, jedenfalls ist seine Sperre auf 2 Wochen begrenzt. Wenn er meint, die Codypedia der Jedipedia vorziehen zu müssen, dann werde ich ihn sicher nicht davon abhalten. Er hat schließlich schon für genug Unruhe hier gesorgt. 14:17, 25. Sep 2007 (CEST) Ich war das nicht mit der IP. E.B Audienz beim Mand'alor? 00:31, 26. Sep 2007 (CEST) :Das hat doch auch niemand behauptet, oder doch? --Bel Iblis Diskussion 00:33, 26. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::EDIT, das da oben war Quatsch, stand neben mir:War das nicht Tobias?--Bel Iblis Diskussion 00:35, 26. Sep 2007 (CEST) Schon möglich. E.B Audienz beim Mand'alor? 01:50, 26. Sep 2007 (CEST) Vieles Erstens: Wie kann man ein Video in seine Benutzerseite einbauen? Zweitens: Ich finde, das Shaak Ti für immer gesperrt werden sollte. Drittens: Du hast mich doch mal angemekert, weil ich diesen Disku-Anfangstext für mich kopiert und ein bisschen verändert hab. Aber RC-1262 und Kit Mephisto haben das genauso gemacht (siehe deren Disku-Seiten)! The Collector Audienz 17:20, 25. Sep 2007 (CEST) :Ich antworte mal auf das, was ich weiß bzw. gebe meinen Senf dazu: #Man schreibt url des videos. Statt youtube kann man auch myvideo etc. pp. einsetzen. #Ich habe gestern abend lange mit shaak ti in icq geschrieben und bin der Ansicht, das er zur vernunft gekommen ist. Mir ist zwar klar, dass er schon zum zweiten mal unangenehm aufgefallen ist, aber irgendwie finde ich nicht, dass er es verdient hat unbefristet gesperrt zu werden. (mit ani habe ich auch schon darüber geredet) #Da halte ich mich raus :MfG - Cody 17:52, 25. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::Danke Cody! Nun, die anderen haben den Text zumindest etwas individualisiert, du hast ihn einfach übernommen, Collector. 18:47, 25. Sep 2007 (CEST) :::Aber ich habe den Text auch ein bisschen verändert, und ich habe genausoviel verändert wie RC-1262. Aber damit du nicht beleidigt bist, werde ich den Text in nächster Zeit etwas verändern.The Collector Audienz 14:08, 26. Sep 2007 (CEST) Vorlage:Schiff Was ist gegen das Sonstiges in der Vorlage einzuwenden? Das gibt's ja in anderen Vorlagen auch, und wohin soll ich z.B. Informationen wie die Manövrierfähigkeit im Scimitar-Jagdbomber-Artikel schreiben? Gruß, Anakin 22:30, 26. Sep 2007 (CEST) :Erstens: Für sowas gibt es "Besondere Merkmale". Zweitens: Man kann alles andere im Text schreiben. 00:04, 27. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::Ok, wie du meinst. Aber ich finde in "Besondere Merkmale" passt die Angabe nicht, da es ja ein technische Information ist und sollte deshalb auch in die Infobox. Gruß, Anakin 07:31, 27. Sep 2007 (CEST) Ich mach schon Lass ruhig. Hatte gerade wieder Verbindungsprobleme. Ich mach schon. Bild:;-).gif E.B Audienz beim Mand'alor? 02:05, 28. Sep 2007 (CEST) :Wie auch immer. 02:08, 28. Sep 2007 (CEST) Ilya Skywalker und ich haben uns abgesprochen, bald mal Artikel gemeinsam zu erstellen. ;-) E.B Audienz beim Mand'alor? 02:18, 28. Sep 2007 (CEST) Zu klein? Das hätte man auch vergrößern können. Die Auflösung in der ich das hochgeladen hatte, hab ich hier schon des öfteren vorgefunden. Da bin ich mir ziemlich sicher. Na ja, gute Nacht dann... E.B Audienz beim Mand'alor? 02:47, 28. Sep 2007 (CEST) :Die Auflösung ist inakzeptabel für Bilder. Das sind die Größen für Thumbnails, die das System automatisch generiert. 02:54, 28. Sep 2007 (CEST) Problem Der Text von meinem Artikel DL-21 Blaster lässt sich fast haargenau auf einen anderen übertragen. Wäre das in Ordnung, oder muss ich da einen individuellen Text schreiben Darth Nihilus 66 09:46, 29. Sep 2007 (CEST) :Es wäre natürlich gut, wenn sich die beiden Artikel nicht zu sehr ähneln würden. Welchen "anderen" meinst du denn? Kyle 11:25, 29. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::Das wäre das A-280 Blastergewehr Darth Nihilus 66 11:37, 29. Sep 2007 (CEST) :::OK ich sehe gerade, dass sich das schon erledigt hat, den Artikel gibts schon. Darth Nihilus 66 11:45, 29. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::::Gut, ein "Problem" weniger.. Bild:;-).gif Gruß Kyle 11:48, 29. Sep 2007 (CEST) Rax Joris Ben, kannst du dich kurz hier melden? Darth Tobi 16:28, 1. Okt 2007 (CEST) Vorlage Planet Hallo Ben Kenobi Ich habe gerade den Artikel Simpla-12 geschrieben, und da ist mir aufgefallen, dass er eine "astrogatorische Abkürzung" hat (SP12). Demnach müssten ja die meisten Planeten eine haben. Und wenn die von einigen bekannt ist, könnte man das doch in die Vorlage schreiben, unter "astrogatorische Abkürzung". Ich würde das ja machen, aber ich habe keine Ahnung, wie man Vorlagen bearbeitet, und außerdem weiß ich nicht, ob das so eine gute Idee ist. Kannst du mir helfen? Gruß, --Yoda 20:56, 3. Okt 2007 (CEST) :Welche Planeten haben denn noch so eine Bezeichnung? 20:58, 3. Okt 2007 (CEST) In Das teuflische Experiment steht, das es die meisten haben, aber es steht nur die Abkürzung von Simpla-12 drin. Deshalb habe ich vermutet, dass in anderen Büchern die Abkürzungen von anderen stehen. --Yoda 21:06, 3. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::Nö, ich wüsste keine weiteren, also brauchen wir es wohl nicht einbauen. 21:16, 3. Okt 2007 (CEST) FA-4 Pilotdroide Ich habe den Artikel erstelt wiel ich ihn so in dieser Schreibung nicht gefunden habe, allerdíngs gab es ihn trotzdem schon, könntest du den Artikel bitte löschen? Gruß-- Darth Nihilus 66 12:44, 4. Okt 2007 (CEST) :Redirect tuts auch. 12:48, 4. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::Wie jetzt? Ich glaub das versteh ich nichtDarth Nihilus 66 13:44, 4. Okt 2007 (CEST) :::Signatur vergessen. Eine Weiterleitung zum bestehenden Artikel meinte ich. 13:38, 4. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::::Ach so, und tschuldige wegen der Sinatur. Darth Nihilus 66 13:44, 4. Okt 2007 (CEST) Enzyklopädie Du hast ja die illustrierte Enzyklopädie. Wießt du zufällig zuz welcher Einheit der Klonkrieger auf Seite 170 rechts Unten neben den von der 501. Legion. Und wer bestimmt eigentlich die Artikel die zu "Wusstest du..." kommen? K. Mephisto Diskussion | Arbeitshilfen! 19:03, 5. Okt 2007 (CEST) :Was die Klonkrieger betrifft, k.a. und was "Wusstest du...?" betrifft: Das kann jeder, einfach in der Vorlage einen anderen Neuen Artikel einfügen. Einzige bedinngung ist, dass der Artikel neu ist. MfG - Cody 19:10, 5. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::Was den Klonkrieger betrifft, das weiß ich jetzt auch nicht, was dass Wusstest du...? angeht, der Artikel sollte auch eine gewisse Länge haben und eine schöne Form (also stubs bestimmt nicht Bild:;-).gif). Noch ne kleine Anmerkung, Ben ist im Moment nicht da, da er mit seinen Studienkollegen nach Trier gefahren ist (Also in meine Heimat^^). Soweit ich weiß bleibt er bis Sonntag hier in Trier. Boba 19:30, 5. Okt 2007 (CEST) :::Achso. Ich kann warten. Und Danke wegen den "Wusstest du ..." K. Mephisto Diskussion | Arbeitshilfen! 19:53, 5. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::::Ich hab auch mal nachgeschaut, aber hatte auch keinen Plan. Darth Nihilus 66 08:00, 6. Okt 2007 (CEST)